Technical Field
The invention relates to a bullet for shooting range and practice cartridges, said bullet having a cylindrical rear part and an ogive region at the nose end, wherein the ogive region comprises a rear end and a bullet tip.
Description of the Art
Bullets, in particular for police operations, are distinguished in that they are either dimensionally stable (military) or deforming (police operations ammunition). For bullets that deform, the cross-sectional area increases when the bullets hit soft targets, and therefore the load per unit area is reduced to values that can be absorbed by a bulletproof vest. Dimensionally stable bullets produce a higher load per unit area because of their ogive shape or ogive region and therefore have better penetration capability. Lead-free (solid) practice bullets usually have good penetration capability, depending on the material, because the material deformability is low. Lead is significantly more ductile in this context.